Reawakening
by Cain Loasa
Summary: It's been 10 years since Cole activated the RFI killing the Conduits around the world, but a new strand activated because of that. Derek and his friends have abilities past the earlier conduits,but also a powerful evil has also surfaced. Will Derek be able to realize who he is and his purpose before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Derek D. Roid or Derek Droid as everyone except his closest friends called was taking pictures of the cheerleaders for the yearbook this year and he was making sure that he made this yearbook the best the school had ever seen, and every once and a while he would get the opportunity to take the perfect picture which he would save to a different SD card than the rest to keep it safe. One of his friends Kasey Iving sat down by him and handed him a sandwich. She was one of two people that he trusted with his camera, he easily unwrapped the sandwich making sure that he didn't rip the fragile and beautiful hand drawn picture that was wrapped around the sandwich which was also wrapped in plastic wrap to keep the picture clean, but before he took a bite out of the sandwich he carefully looked at today's drawing.

"I see you were busy for a while before sitting down with me." Derek told Kasey

"There are so few times that you are completely still for the needed period of time that I had to draw you." Kasey told him

"Thanks it looks amazing like every drawing of yours that I've seen." He told her

"You can keep it if you want to Derek, but you better hurry your sandwich won't stay warm forever." Kasey told him

Derek at first looked at her like she was talking nonsense but then he remembered the sandwich in his hand. Kasey laughed softly at his expression and smiled as he bit into it slowly. She looked at his face with lines of his late nights working on the yearbook have started to give way a couple of months ago, she hasn't been keeping track of how many times she found him asleep at his desk in the same clothes from yesterday when she came to walk with him to school with Sherrie since they all lived right next to each other and only a couple of blocks from the school. Kasey looked at his sapphire blue eyes that hid the pain of losing his mother to lung cancer that she had fought for so long, and his brown hair that rarely see the barbershop unless Kasey and Sherrie force him to go. She quickly looked away from Derek as he looked at her from the corner of his eye, he balled up the plastic wrap, and chucked it into the trashcan on the other side of the gym.

"Why don't you play basketball or any sport for that matter?" Kasey asked him as he gently took his camera from her

"Become a mindless ape like Chad and his friends, not saying all people that play sports are dumb, a lot of the people I actually like play at least one sport and they are pretty intelligent." Derek told her

"I've seen how fast you can run, that's good for track, baseball, or even basketball." Kasey replied

"Yeah, but then who would take the pictures." Derek asked her

"Isthat really all that you're worried about, a yearbook, sure it would be great if you created the best yearbook this school has ever seen, but how long would that recognition last a month, two months maybe if you're lucky." Kasey replied

"I don't care how long the recognition last, but this is the only thing that I have shows that I'm my mom's son." Derek told her

"Really Derek… is this really what you think your mom wants you to spend your life doing?" Kasey asked him

"To tell you the truth I don't know anymore." Derek laughed

Sherrie walked over to them and sat down on the other side of Derek.

"Okay, I'm done with practice I'm just going to take a shower and then we can get out of here." Sherrie told them

"We'll be waiting for you right here Sher." Derek told her

Sherrie quickly hugged Derek and Kasey before runninginto the girls locker room in the gym as one Derek other friends walked into the gym. He sat down by Derek and wrapped his arm around him.

"Dude, you missed it, Chad got it handed to him, and it was amazing." The guy told him quickly

"Jason calm down, slow down, or I'll tranquilize you again and I will do it." Derek threatened

Jason quickly scooted away from Derek before repeating what he said slower this time so that at least Derek understood him, but Kasey still was looking at Jason like he was crazy. Derek laughed which made both Kasey and Jason finch since his laugh was deep and sort of demonic, but when Sherrie came out of the locker room Derek stopped laughing.

"You okay Sherrie?" Derek asked her

"Yeah, I just got a little light-headed that's all." Sherrie replied

"Okay, you can lean on me if you want to, but tell me if you feel light-headed or are about to vomit." Derek told her

"Thanks, does anyone else hear a high pitched ringing?" Sherrie asked us

"I do, it been annoying me all day." Both Kasey and Derek told her

Jason looked at the three of them like they were crazy, but being who he was he didn't leave. Instead, he took Sherrie's bag, slung it over his shoulder and walked behind them all the way to her house. When they got there Derek took it from him, and with Kasey holding the door open he got Sherrie into the house and onto the couch.

"Kasey, call my dad, and tell him I'll be home late so that I can help Sherrie." Derek told her

"Okay where's your phone?" Kasey asked him

"First left side pocket." Derek replied while touching Sherrie's forehead

He jerked his hand away quickly due to the fact that it felt like Sherrie's skin felt like it was on fire, but when he looked at his fingertips they weren't burnt.

"Okay, your dad knows, and is there anything you need me to do?" Kasey asked Derek

"Could you get a washcloth and get it wet?" He asked her

Kasey ran to the kitchen and quickly came back with a wet washcloth, Derek placed it gently on Sherrie's forehead, but he jumped back as it quickly started to steam up. He looked at Kasey who was staring at him in disbelief, even though she had his speed before it still surprised her. Derek suddenly heard a loud ringing in his head, the world around him slowed down, and then it when dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek woke up, rolled onto his side, and threw up whatever he had in his stomach. He slowly got to his feet, looked around, and found Sherrie and Kasey still unconscious. Derek walked over to Kasey, crouched by her, and tapped her shoulder. Kasey woke up with start, she started freak out, but when she saw Derek she calmed down.

"Derek, are you okay?" Kasey asked him

"Yeah, what 'bout you?" Derek asked her

"Yeah, my head hurt though." Kasey replied

"I could see if there's some Tylenol and Advil around here." Derek told her

"Okay I'll keep an eye on Sherrie." Kasey told him

Derek smiled, helped Kasey onto her feet, and then started to look around for painkillers. He started by looking in the bathroom since it was the most sensible for pain meds to be, and he easily found some in the very front. Derek quickly grabbed them, but when he felt that the bottle was empty he tossed it into the trash. He then ran to the kitchen since his mom usually had a bottle on the bread box even though that was his mom and not Sherrie's. When he got into the kitchen, he quickly looked through every drawer that was in there, and when there wasn't a bottle of painkillers in there he remembered Sherrie telling that she kept a bottle in her room. Derek ran to her bedroom, opened the top drawer of her night stand, and grabbed the bottle. He ran out into the living room to find Sherrie awake finally, he tossed her the bottle, and then Sherrie put one in her mouth and gave one to Kasey. He suddenly felt a little light headed, he was about to collapse, but then he got to a chair before his knees gave out. Kasey rushed to his side, and quickly looked him over.

"Okay, you are not okay, and we need to get you to the hospital." Kasey told him

"No, they won't be able to help any of us, but do you who Cole MacGrath is?" Derek asked her

"It was said that he had given his life to cure the Empire Plague, but the technology he used also killed all the other conduits too." Sherrie replied

"That was 300 years ago Derek what are you getting at?" Kasey asked Derek

"There isn't the conduit gene anymore, but I tested my blood and I found an unidentifiable gene." Derek told them

"So your saying that your part the next generation of powereds?" Sherrie asked him

"If you guys want we can go over my house and we can probably test your blood." Derek told them "Do you think you can make to my house Sherrie?"

"You live right by me so of course I can." Sherrie told him

Derek helped the two girls up, but he ended up on his knees as he got the same light headed feeling. Sherrie and Kasey helped him back to his feet and they followed him outside as he stumbled around and fell couple of times. They came to help him, but he quickly brushed them and continued to his house. The two young women looked at each other and they both knew that they were worried about Derek, but they quickly walked after him as he stumbling up the stairs leading to his front door. Kasey took his hand tightly as she helped him to his room with Sherrie following closely behind them, the two girl weren't the least bit surprised when they every book on conduits they could think of were laying open on his desk, and multiple programs were running on his computer. The second a beeping noise went off on one of the computers Derek slowly walked over and pulled up one of the web pages, what Kasey and Sherrie saw amazed them, on one side they could see what they expected was the unknown gene, and then on the other side they saw the same gene but it was changing in front of their eyes.

"Derek, what's happening?" Kasey asked him

"Mutation, that's what's happening right now inside of me, but why?" Derek asked himself "Is it okay if I could get a blood sample from each of you?"

"Sure." Kasey replied while offering her right arm

Derek disinfected the spot between Kasey's forearm and upper arm, found a good vein, and slowly pushed the needle in. He drew out two drops of blood, placed on an analyzer plate, and soon Kasey's genes appeared on the screen by Derek's. He did the same for Sherrie, soon her genes were on the screen by the other two sets, and soon the other two were zoomed in onto the exact same gene that was in Derek's body. The one thing that confused them was that the genes were mutating three separate ways, but then their attention was brought back to Derek gene as it stopped mutating. Kasey yelp as she felt something shock her ass and as she moved out of the way a current of electricity flowed into Derek.

When the current hit him, it launched him onto the bed, and Kasey was horrified as more and more electricity flowed into him. As the current of electricity stopped Kasey rushed over to be by Derek's side, but when she got close to him Sherrie tackled her as a huge discharged from Derek's body. The discharge stopped right before it hit the walls, it started to spin quickly gathering more electricity as it did so, and it flowed quickly back into Derek. When the electricity stopped flowing into Derek Kasey shook him quickly, and his eyes shot open.

"You okay Derek?" Kasey asked him

"Yeah, it's bad that this is our final week of high school, not only that but now we got to get used to these new powers." Derek laughed as he ran a hand down his face "We still need to learn what your powers are."

"Don't worry, as long we're here we will help each other master our powers." Kasey told him

Derek hugged her and Sherrie tightly, and together they walked out to Derek's backward. Kasey and Sherrie grabbed a couple of empty milk jugs and soda cans from the trash so they could see what Derek could do at the moment. When everything was set up Derek shot a bolt of lightning at one of the milk jugs, and it instantly caught fire. Kasey didn't know what came over, but she ran towards the jug and as she got close to it the fire enveloped her. Derek ran towards her quickly, but before he got to her the fire exploded outwards launching Derek into the air conditioning unit. To Sherrie's surprise Derek easily got up and dusted himself off as electricity from the air conditioning unit flowed into and seemed to knit up his cuts and scrapes. She looked at Kasey whose clothes were singed, Sherrie then looked at Derek who was stretching like nothing had just happened, and when they walked to each other and touched a spark of fire and electricity jumped towards each other.

"Now all we need to see what power Sherrie has, but 'till then we have to practice our powers." Derek told them before quickly shooting the soda cans off the poles

Kasey followed in suit by trying to shoot the milk jugs, but the shots of fire only came out as sparks.

"Kasey focus, it boost power to the shot, and visualize it." Derek told her "Like this."

Kasey watched as another bolt of lightning shot from Derek's hands and punched a hole through one of the milk jugs.

"Okay, so is there a way it'll be easier for me?" Kasey asked

"Yeah, I'll teach you what I know." Derek replied


End file.
